


Constant Jerk

by nitebritelll



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Yours Mine & Ours (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitebritelll/pseuds/nitebritelll
Summary: William always manages to catch Dylan in the middle of jerking off, and he begins to believe there's an ulterior motive to all of it.





	Constant Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction in years and it's for a forgotten 2005 kids movie. God help me.

William began to believe that Dylan’s constant masturbation was for a reason more than just being excessively horny. Dylan was always masturbating whenever William came into the room, and it didn’t matter what time of day either. After school, in the morning, at night, during the day. Dylan’s cock was out and he was pumping it furiously, like a man on a mission. William never knew what got him so horned up because he could never see, Dylan stopped every time William saw him and then acted completely normal.

William didn’t care too much, honestly, he got horny as well but at least he took care of it when he took a shower. He wasn’t too worried until he happened to see what Dylan left on his bed. A picture of William, shirtless. He didn’t know where he’d gotten the picture from, but the realization of it hit him immediately. Dylan was jacking off to him. To pictures of him, shirtless.

He was shocked to his core, and thus didn’t hear Dylan coming back into the room after his shower.

“William!” Dylan shouted a few moments after seeing him holding the picture. “What are you doing snooping through my stuff?”

“I wasn’t snooping, you left it on your bed! And besides, why do you have this?” William replied, in utter shock.

Dylan blushed immediately after he finished speaking, and William didn’t even have to say anything for Dylan to realize he knew exactly why he had it. “William, I can explain-”

William moved towards him and put a finger to his lips. “You don’t have to.”

And with a grin, William kissed him on those lips. For a moment, Dylan was too stunned to do anything, but then he began to kiss him back. There they were - the two step-siblings making out in the middle of their bedroom. Through the towel, William could feel Dylan’s dick hardening. As they moved closer to Dylan’s bed, William grasped Dylan’s cock. Dylan groaned, thrusting his hips forward into William’s touch.

“You like that?” William breathed into Dylan’s ear.

Dylan grinned. “Fucking love it.”

The two fell onto Dylan’s bed, their cocks grinding into each other and their lips still interlocked. William took Dylan’s towel off from under him and he could now see all of Dylan’s glory - his toned body with his gorgeous cock and terrific ass. William was about to move down Dylan’s body, but Dylan stopped him.

“You are wearing entirely too many clothes.”

William smiled at him and got up, doing a little strip show for him. First went the dress shirt, which led to his muscle shirt, showing off his impressive muscles. Dylan would be lying if he said his cock didn’t jump a little at the sight of them. But what was even more impressive were those abs of his. William didn’t even do anything sports-wise, so Dylan had no idea why his body was so god damn attractive - but it didn’t matter. It was all his. William undid his pants and slid them down, revealing a pair of underwear that highlighted his massive cock beautifully.

Dylan couldn’t take it anymore, and got up to push William down onto the bed. He began by kissing him again and then kissing down his body, sucking on a nipple as he travelled lower and lower, past his abs and down to his bulging underwear. He began sucking on William’s penis through his underwear and William began quietly moaning.

As he did this, Dylan looked up at William, who said with a lustful voice, “Why don’t you play with the whole thing?”

Dylan grinned and did just that, sliding the underwear down William’s thick thighs and seeing the eight-inch cock in all its glory. He guessed that the Admiral’s genes were brilliant. He began licking his cock around the base and tonguing his way to the head, where he could taste the pre-cum. It was all William could do not to simply face-fuck Dylan. Dylan then began to suck on his entire cock, taking the whole thing in his mouth. “Jesus Christ!” William exclaimed as Dylan got to the bottom, his nose being filled with William’s scent.

William decided to take control and as Dylan came back up, he thrust into his throat, surprising Dylan but not hurting him. He wanted this from the very beginning, and now he had it. Dylan took the skull fucking like a champ, and William groaned his way through it all. It was rhythmic, like the beat of a drum. Suddenly William pulled Dylan off his dick and kissed him deeply. He could taste a bit of himself in his mouth. And then he pulled Dylan up and grabbed his dick, stroking it lightly. 

“Get on the bed, and put your ass towards me,” William said, against Dylan’s ear with a smirk, with Dylan unable to do anything other than oblige.

Dylan’s ass was delightful, it wasn’t the fattest thing William had ever seen but it was definitely something to behold, and he was ecstatic that he was gonna get to touch it. “You ever been fucked before?” William asked, as he looked at Dylan’s ass and gave it a swat.

“Nope,” Dylan said through a moan as William delivered another swat.

William chuckled. “I was gonna say, there’s no way that ass has seen any action. It’s so…” William licked a stripe up his crack, making Dylan shiver. “...tight.”

William began devouring Dylan’s ass, licking and sticking his fingers in to begin stretching him out. Dylan was an absolute mess, his moans were becoming louder and louder and his cock continued throbbing as he felt his step-brother add one finger, then two. He was gonna fuck him, and he was gonna love it.

“Please, William,” Dylan said through another moan as his step-brother added a third finger.

“Please what?”

Dylan couldn’t handle it anymore. “Fuck me, fuck me, please. Shove your big, thick cock in me and make me feel every bit of you.”

William didn’t have to be told twice. He rolled on a condom and began inserting himself into Dylan. With every inch, it burned and yet Dylan could feel how good it was gonna be once he got acclimated. Dylan moaned at every inch, and when all 8 inches were in and William was simply waiting for the go ahead, Dylan couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Go, fuck me.” 

William didn’t move.

“Please, fuck me.”

William again didn’t move.

“Fuck me with your pole, Mr. President!”

And that got William started.

William thrust into him with the force of a piston, as Dylan kept moaning and occasionally yelling things out like “Yes!” and “Oh, God!” William kept going and eventually found Dylan’s sweet spot, hitting it every time and making Dylan a mess of moaning and pre-cum. Dylan’s cock was harder than it had ever been and he couldn’t believe his luck, being fucked by the guy he’d been attracted to ever since he met him.

He was about to cum, and he didn’t want to do it alone. “William, I’m about to cum!”

William turned him around so that if he came, he’d come on himself, and he kept fucking him. Dylan’s hand snaked down to grab his cock and in a few short pumps, he was unloading all over his chest. Him cumming had tightened his grip on William’s cock, and William groaned as he realized he was close to the edge too. He pulled out and took the condom off quickly, jerking his cock and aiming it at Dylan.

With a grunt, William came and came all over Dylan - his face and his body. The two’s cum had mixed together on Dylan. Dylan moved over on the bed, and allowed William to lay down next to him. The two shared another kiss.

“Hey,” William said as the two lay there in the afterglow.

“What?” Dylan asked, turning towards him.

“Now you don’t need the picture.” William said, with both of them grinning and giving each other another kiss.

The two lay there, contented and in bliss for another moment before Dylan said, “Now I need another shower!”


End file.
